The present invention relates to devices for setting dyes in a fabric material and, in particular, to setting dyes by the application of steam heat in carpets, mats and the like, especially carpets having rubber or vinyl backing.
Large, cumbersome steam cabinets have been used for many years to heat dye placed in designs on the surface of carpets and mats, such that the dye is set in the fabric and, thereafter, not substantially removed or displaced by washing or the like. The conventional cabinets have been quite large, taking a substantial amount of space, and typically require a relatively large source of steam, for example a full-size steam boiler. These conventional cabinets are designed to remain in a fixed position and are mobile only upon substantial disassembly. That is, the conventional cabinets are not usable at multiple locations without a great deal of work and effort. These cabinets would definitely not be considered portable in the normal sense of the word.
Historically, these conventional steam cabinets have included some type of conveyor system which transports carpets or the like with dye positioned on the surface thereof through the cabinet during which the carpet is heavily infused with steam to heat it and set the dye. Because of the substantial amount of steam used, the rubber or vinyl backing cannot be added to the carpet in a conventional process until after the dye is set. Otherwise, the backing would become overheated and tend to blister and distort.
In addition, conventional steam cabinets have typically suffered from the problem of steam condensing on the surface of the cabinet above the carpet and subsequently dripping on the carpet, thereby disrupting the dye and distorting the pattern formed. Several attempts have been made to correct this problem in conventional cabinets which have included substantially arcing the upper interior surface of the lid of the cabinets so that condensation runs down arched sides of the lid rather than dripping onto the carpet; however, this makes the interior chamber quite large and inefficient.
Another procedure utilized to avoid water droplets on the roof of the conventional cabinets has been to run an electrical heating element on the inner surface which is designed to evaporate any condensation before it has a chance to form droplets. This extra heating element increases the complexity of the device and adds to the cost of operation of the cabinet.
It is also desirable to have the capability to set dye on multiple mats simultaneously. This is especially true where a single operator has a large backlog or continuous heavy influx of mats. Nevertheless, it is also desirable to limit the number of dye setting devices due to space and cost limitations. Consequently, a need in the industry exists for an apparatus having the capability to set dye on multiple mats simultaneously, while using relatively little space.